The long-term objectives of this program are to study normal and pathological physiology and function, so as to provide a better basis for the diagnosis and treatment of disease. Its specific aims are to develop the necessary appartus and techniques, and carry out the investigations, needed to bring magnetic resonance techniques to bear on the problems of alcoholism, nutrition, neuronal development, reproduction, and the diagnosis of disease.